Benutzer:Trollocool
Über mich Hallo, ich bin der trollocool, ihr könnt mich aber auch Wowa nennen. Ich wohne in Berlin und besuche ein Gymnasium. Ich habe am 9. Juli Geburtstag und Spreche 3 Sprachen fließend (eine davon ist eher eine Mischsprache) und lerne gerade meine vierte. In 2 Sprachen davon kann ich auch sehr gut schreiben. Dinge, die ich mag * Sprachen * Zocken * Leute stalken * Artikel für Wikis und den HertzSchlag schreiben * Leute (Trolle) mit miserablen Deutschkenntnissen trollen (Hier ein tolles Beispiel: http://gta.fragen.wikia.com/wiki/Mini_u_boot ,mir ist durchaus bewusst, dass er/sie das Mini-U-Boot meint!) * Fliegen in GTA * Rehctschreibung falsch schreiben * Aborig * 9gag * Den Cops in "NfS:MW 2012" wie in "GTA: CW" entkommen :3 * sean.shn Dinge, die ich nicht mag * Zaibatsus Profilbild * Rehctschreibung und Grammatik zu schlechte (Ausnahme sean.shn) * Hausaufgaben * Hefter (bin jetzt 2 Jahre ohne Hefter für die Schule. Bin damit durchgekommen!) * SchwinckinatorLP Meine peinliche Geschichte: In der 4. Klasse war ich in ein Mädchen aus unserer Klasse voll verknallt. Alle aus unserer Klasse haben damals Farmerama online gespielt. Wir alle hatten uns gegenseitig in den Freundeslisten. In Farmerama gibts/gabs die Funktion zu heiraten. Als ich bemerkt hat, dass das Mädchen schon mit ihrem Bruder verheiratet ist, war ich eine Woche lang voll traurig. Social Club SC angeblich 198 Fragen Und sollte das hier irgendjemanden interessieren: hier kommen (angeblich) 198 Fragen und Antworten zu mir von Hailerer (wiederum geklaut von Halle): 1. Dein Name ist? --> Wowa 2. Welche Spitznamen trägst du außerdem? --> Wowo, Wowwi, Volvo(!), trollocool, Monsieur Gomme 3. Bist du im Frühling, Sommer, Herbst oder Winter geboren? --> Sommer 4. Kannst du Rad schlagen? --> Nö 5. Klaust du manchmal? --> Ja, Steckbriefe :3 6. Bist du Fußballfan? --> Meh 7. Dein Lieblingsfußballlied ist ...? --> Ist das echt ein Genre? 8. Am liebsten hörst du ...? --> Musik 9. Kannst du dich am Ellbogen lecken? --> nope 10. Hast du Löcher in deinen Socken? --> Noperino 11. Magst du Steckbriefe? --> Auf Jeden! 12. Wie alt bist du, wenn die nächste WM stattfindet? --> jung 13. Was hast du in Mathe? --> Eine 2 14. Bist du musikalisch? --> joa 15. Hast du schon mal Papier gegessen? --> Ich kenn' zu viele Leute, die das machen... ihh 16. Welche Farbe haben deine Socken? --> Barfuß ^^ 17. Wo würdest du gerne mal Ferien machen? --> 'Murica, Frankreich, Großbrittanien 18. Kannst du jonglieren? --> mit 1 Ball ja, mit 2 nein 19. Was willst du später mal werden? --> Erwachsen 20. Deine Lieblingsfilme sind ...? --> schaue selten welche... aber Harry Potter war geil! 21. Magst du Fantasy? --> Jauuu 22. Hast du Herr der Ringe gelesen? --> Ne 23. Die Filme gesehen? --> Auch nicht 24. Wie fandest du die Bücher bzw. die Filme? --> Ich hab sie noch nicht gesucht :D 25. Dein meistgebrauchter Nickname im Internet ist ...? --> trollocool 26. Wie spät ist es? --> 11:45 27.Welches Wetter? --> ES SCHÜTTET, ES SCHÜTTET 28. Wo liegt deiner Meinung nach der Unterschied zwischen Feen und Elfen? --> dazwischen :D 29. Das letzte Wort, das du gesagt hast? --> auch 30. Bist du verliebt? --> Jo ^_^ 31. Magst du Schwerter? --> Yap 32. Was ist mit Bögen? --> Oui 33. Wenn du ein Ungeheuer sein müsstest – welches dann? --> Hailerer :P 34. WÄHLE: Hard Rock oder Pop --> Pop 35. WÄHLE: Lordi oder Robbie Williams --> Got a supersition *daddadaadadadadaddadadad* oh ye-a-a-ah :D (das ist Stevie Wonders O.o) 36. WÄHLE: Einhorn oder Phönix --> Phönix!!!!! 37. WÄHLE: Ein Element --> Natrium *Nerd* 38. WÄHLE: Roman oder Sachbuch --> Roman (Bellic) 39. WÄHLE: Fantasy oder Science Fiction --> Fantasy 40. WÄHLE: Schwert oder Bogen --> Schwert 41. WÄHLE: Haarbürste oder Kamm --> Bürste ^^ 42. Greifen wir zurück auf Frage 9. Hast du nach dem Durchlesen VERSUCHT, dich am Ellbogen zu lecken? --> Weiß ich noch nicht! 43. Deutschland – Weltmeister der Herzen! Ja oder nein? --> Ja! 44. Deine Augenfarbe? --> Blau-Grün 45. Lieblingsspruch? --> Du drückst dich so deutlich aus, wie sean.shn! 46. Um noch einmal zu WÄHLEN: Schwarz oder weiß --> Weiß (OMG RACIST) 47. Und noch mal. WÄHLE: Sakrileg oder Artemis Fowl --> dafuq, hab ich was verpasst? 48. Glaubst du an Gott? --> n' Bissl 49. Hast du schon mal einen Jungen/Mädchen geküsst (aus Liebe)? --> Jo :3 50. Willst du später Kinder haben? --> Jau 51. Würdest du dich als sportlich bezeichnen? --> *Reifendruck sinkt* 52. Schon mal auf einem Nagelbrett gesessen? --> Ne 53. Fluch der Karibik geguckt? --> den 1. 54. Bist du Herr-der-Ringe-Fan? --> Nope 55. Was wärst du gerne, wenn du kein Mensch wärst? --> Hailerer :P 56. Die historische Person, die dir am meisten gefällt? --> Adol...ne warte...Friedrich Wilhelm der wasweißich-te 57. Hast du den Steckbrief von einem Jungen oder einem Mädchen? --> Ich habe diesen Steckbrief vom werten Nutzer Hailerer geklaut ^^ 58. Je ein Begriff mit F, S, K, der dir spontan einfällt? --> Früchtchen, Sirene, Kacken 59. Glaubst du an das Schicksal? --> nä 60. Was hörst du gerade? --> Die Waschmaschine 61. Ist dein Fenster offen? --> leicht 62. Beschreibe ein auffälliges Merkmal an dir. --> Augenringe O.o 63. Eissorte? --> Mango 64. Buch? --> Die Chroniken vom Anbeginn 65. Wort? --> Motherfucker Sidenote von mir: Da ist wohl jemand stark gläubig, wa? 67. Aufenthaltsort? --> MEIN Zimmer 68. Computerspiel? --> TeeWorlds :3 69. Gesellschaftsspiel? --> zählt Skat? 70. Sportart? --> le basket 71. Sportspiel? --> *Reifendruck sinkt* 72. Klamotten? --> Yusuf :3 73. Süßigkeit? --> корiвка 74. Beschäftigung? --> Steckbriefe klauen 75. Schulfach? --> Geschichte, Bio, Englisch, Französisch 76. Musik? --> Dädüdädädädä dädädädä-dä-dä Dädüdädädädä dädädädä-dä-dä Dädüdädädädä dädädädä-dä-dä Dädüdädädädä dädädädädädu DADADADADADADADADADA-DA-DA-DA-DA DADADADADÄDÜ reicht das? 77. Star (Schauspieler, Sänger etc.)? --> Leo DiCaprio, Oscar :P 78. Baum? --> MAMMUTBAUM 79. Blume? --> Pissnelke, Schamara Petunia oder sowas 80. Lied? --> Dädüdädädädä dädädädä-dä-dä Dädüdädädädä dädädädä-dä-dä Dädüdädädädä dädädädä-dä-dä Dädüdädädädä dädädädädädu DADADADADADADADADADA-DA-DA-DA-DA DADADADADÄDÜ, außerdem tonight, the set up, GLP DUBSTÄÄÄÄP 81. GEOlino-Pinboard? --> Hab selbst keins, aber hab da schon Leute gestalkt ^^ 82. Ausrede?--> "You're a racist!" -Simeon Yaterian 83. Witz? --> Insider: Fährt ein Bus vorwärts- fragt sich der Busfahrer "Warum fahr ich rückwarts?" 84. Kinofilm? --> Turbo (ernsthaft einer der wenigen, die ich gesehen hab O.o) 85. Fantasywesen? --> Heist-Fahrzeuge im Singleplayer 86. Comic? --> zählen Mangas? :3 87. Ballspiel? --> Basketball, zählt Pantoball (kann man Pantos als Bälle bezeichnen?)? 88. Getränk? --> Sprite, Fruchttiger 89. Band? --> Armband 90. Musical? --> nope 91. Landschaft? --> Würstchenfelder 92. Fähigkeit (übernatürliche)? --> Sherlock ^_^ 93. Stift (Füller, Kugelschreiber etc.)? --> TINTENROLLER 94. Farbstift? --> bunt 95. Schmuck? --> "Tritt-Mich"-Ankleber 96. Wildtier? --> Wild Hog :3 97. Freizeitpark? --> Ja 98. Attraktion im Freizeitpark? --> SCHIEẞEN! 99. Gemälde? --> http://www.rustywalrus.com/images/lg/cz.jpg 100. Wetter? --> leichter Regen :3 101. Spielst du Playmobil oder Lego? --> Lego mustard race! 102. Wie findest du die Red Hot Chili Peppers? --> hab' ich was verpasst? 103. Warst du heute schon schwimmen? --> ES SCHÜTTET ES SCHÜTTET, also indirekt ja 104. Wann warst du zuletzt baden? --> Morgen? 105. Das langweiligste Fach ist deiner Meinung nach ...? --> DEUTSCH, MUSIK 106. Was magst du überhaupt nicht? --> "Wan komt GTAyj6 rausÜ?", Let's Unterhaltung, CowCrafter, SchwinckinatorLP 107. Welches Essen hasst du? --> Zuchini, Sellerie, bääh 108. Beschreibe mir bitte das Gefühl HASS. --> Stille im Chat. 109. Wie isst du deine Spaghetti? --> mit Tomatensoße 110. Gehst du diesen Sommer zelten? --> Ne 111. Gehst du ab und zu im See oder Fluss baden? --> Joa 112. Wenn du auffallen willst, was tust du dann? --> mich ganz normal benehmen :P 113. Welcher bekannte Bösewicht aus einem Roman wärst du gerne? --> keiner 114. Bist du zappelig? --> Nö 115. Findest du dich verrückt? --> sind wir doch alle irgendwie... aber WIE verrückt ich bin, das kannst du gerne den lieben Brikes fragen! 116. Wie wirkt der Vollmond auf dich? --> ich bemerk' ihn gar nicht 117. Hast du schon einmal einen Wettbewerb gewonnen? --> Ja 118. Wenn ja, was für einen? Wenn nein, an welchem willst du noch teilnehmen? --> Mit-Rollbrettern-schnell-über-über-den-boden-rollen-Wettbewerb 119. Schreibst du gern Geschichten? --> Yas! :3 120. Hast du auf GEOlino-Forum schon mehr als 150 Beiträge stehen? --> Das Forum *schnief* wurde am 30.6. *schnief* geschlossen *PARTY* 121. Was soll dein Avatar darstellen? --> Gute Frage, nächste Frage! 122. Wie bist du auf deinen Nicknamen gekommen?--> ... 123. Wer ist dein Lieblingsfußballspieler, wer deine Lieblingsfußballspielerin? --> Shinichi Kudo bzw. Conan Edogawa :3 124. Bist du ein Fan von irgendetwas? --> Stalken 125. Bist du Pfadfinder? --> Zählt Tribes:Ascend? 126. Gehörst du einer Religion an? --> Christentum 127. Hast du die Bibel komplett gelesen? --> Kein Bisschen 128. Wann hast du zuletzt eine Ananas gegessen? --> viertel Jahr her 129. Hmmm ... und eine Wassermelone? --> gestern ^^ 130. Die letzte Krankheit, die du hattest? --> Magengrippe :S 131. Hast du heute Hausaufgaben auf? --> FERIEN BIATCH! 132. Freust du dich auf die Ferien? --> "FERIEN BIATCH" 133. Was würdest du mit 20 € tun? --> AB ZU KAUFLAND! 134. Verwendest du die Anrede „Sehr geehrte Damen und Herren“? --> nö 135. Heute schon Erdbeeren gegessen? --> nur gestern 136. Wärst du lieber Ritter oder Pirat? --> Ritter 137. Bist du eigentlich brav in der Schule? --> *Reifendruck sinkt* 138. Verlierst du gegenüber deinen Lehrern auch mal die Nerven? --> Manche Lehrer haben eine sehr ausgefallene Logik... 139. Hast du Geschwister oder wünscht du dir welche? --> deux frères ^_^ 140. Mit welcher Schrift schreibst du gerade? --> kA 141.Welche Größe?--> kA 142. Hattest du schon mal ein Worddokument bzw. ein Rag Time Dokument über 1,000 Megabite? --> WTF nein! 143. Wenn JA, war denn das da drin auch alles richtiger Text wie ein Manuskript? Wenn NEIN, wie viele Kilobite hatte dann dein Dokument? --> 5 n' Halb 145. Glaubst du, ich überbiete die 180 Fragen von dagra? (hä hä hä an dagra) --> ja, kA wer das ist :S 146. Schreibst du linksbündig oder in Blocksatz? --> Linksbündig 147. Hast du Sakrileg von Dan Brown gelesen? --> Nö 148. Wenn es heute null Grad sind und es morgen doppelt so kalt werden soll, wie kalt ist es dann morgen? --> kommt auf die heutige Temperatur an... und warum hat der Winkel 0 Grad? und doppelt so kalt wtf? 149. Was magst du am Deutschunterricht am liebsten (GAR NICHTS wird NICHT gewertet)? --> kreatives Schreiben, Theater 150. Hattest du als Mädchen bei den Bundes Jugend Spielen schon einmal über 1000 Punkte und als Junge über 850? --> dafuq ist das 151. Wie bist du in Schwimmen? --> unterm Durchschnitt 152. Was könntest du wohl als dein größtes Talent bezeichnen? (Mehrfachnennung möglich) --> Stalken? 153. Hast du schon mal ein T-Shirt bemalt? --> Nope 154. Was isst du gleich? --> hmm, Ich glaub n' Schnitzel ^^ 155. Wie lang wird deine Liebe halten? --> nobody knows 156. Was magst du lieber, Äpfel oder Birnen? --> Birnen 157. Hast du Brieffreunde? --> Sowas gibts noch? 158. Wenn ja, woher kommen die? --> Keine Ahnung, wusste nicht, dass sowas immer noch existiert :O 159. Hat der Admin schon mal einen Beitrag von dir nicht veröffentlicht? --> hab keine geschrieben (@Hailerer, ich glaub' es geht ums GeoLino Forum!) 160. Hatte dein PC schon mal einen Virus? --> Es war so schlimm, das ich mir n' Malwarebytes-Vollversion-Crack geholt hab... 161. Wie viele Bücher stehen auf deinem Regal? --> Hab noch kein Regal 162. Was liest du gerade? --> GTA Wiki 163. Was willst du bald lesen? --> Amesthyt (3. Chronik vom Anbeginn) 164. Was hast du gerade gelesen? --> Zaibatsus Chatnachricht ^^ 165. Nimmst du aktiv an Rollenspielen im Internet teil? --> nö 166. Wenn ja, schriftliche oder Games? Wenn nein, hast du Lust eines zu starten? --> könnte lustig sein 167. Wollen wir auf dem Pinboard VON MIR - FÜR EUCH ein Rollenspiel starten? --> 1. Wer bist du? 2. Das Forum wurde geschlossen 168. Hast du Pflanzen im Zimmer? --> nope 169. Trägst du gerade ein T-Shirt? --> Ja, ein gelbes 170. Ein Schweißband? --> Trägt das heutzutage noch jemand? 171. Dein Hintergrund aufm PC, beschreibst du ihn bitte? --> xubuntu Standard... 172. Hast du auch ALLE Fragen beantwortet? --> noch nicht 173. Hast du den Herr-der-Ringe-Soundtrack? --> Nö 174. Welches sind deine Lieblingscharaktere (aus Romanen)? --> Emma, Michael, Kate, Dr. Pym 175. Fährst du mit dem Bus zur Schule? --> S-Bahn mustard race! 176. Filme welchen Genres schaust du am liebsten? --> keine... 177. Wie fandest du diesen Steckbrief? --> zu kurz! (ernsthaft) 178. Wie lang ist dein längstes Lineal? --> Zählt mein Schwanz? hö hö hö hö hue hue 179. Wie groß bist du? --> klein 180. Beschreibe dich mit drei (mehr oder weniger knappen) Sätzen, bitte. --> Ich bin ein Gamer. Ich schaue keine Filme. Ich sollte mehr verschiedene Satzanfänge benutzen.. 181. Wovor hast du total Angst? --> Tod, Verluste, Dunkelheit, Höhe, Mundgeruch 182. Dein letzter Traum? --> zu abgefuckt fürs GTA-Wiki... 183. Was würdest du niemals tun? --> Sellerie essen 184. Wie heißt dein Roman bzw. wie würde er heißen? --> Stalkerz 185. Hast du noch was zu sagen? --> hat jemand Kekse? 186. Hast du Initialien (brauchst sie nicht zu nennen)? --> nö 187. Was bedeutet dein Name? --> "friedlicher Herrscher" http://www.namen-namensbedeutung.de/Namen/Namen-Volodymyr.html 188. Wie viele lose Papierblätter fliegen auf deinem Schreibtisch herum? --> -3 189. Das beste zu dieser Zeit, dein Lichtblick in der Dunkelheit? --> älter geworden? 190. Ein Zitat, bitte. Es muss nicht von dir sein. --> "Nicht alle Zitate, die im Internet stehen, stimmen wirklich" -Karl der Große 18. Mai 1260 191. So, noch ein Zitat. Von DIR, bitte. --> "so, ich hab jetzt Brikes' Profilbild ausgedruckt, zu nem Papierflieger gefaltet, angezündet und aus dem Fenster geworfen" 192. Warum hast du (k)eine Signatur? --> warum nicht? 193. Wie viele Poster hängen in deinem Zimmer? --> 0 194. Hast du Probleme mit deinen Knien (Kniescheiben raus etc.)? --> Nicht dass ich wüsste 195. Wie bist du insgesamt in Sport? --> Ich hab ne 3, und ne Klasse übersprungen 196. Redest du viel und diskutierst du gerne? --> jo. 197. Frage 145: Falls du NEIN angetippt hast, bist du KEIN Wahrsager. Karriere beendet! --> Ich hab ja gesagt ^^ (aber wer ist dieser Typ) 198. So, noch ein Zitat. Von DIR, bitte.-->"Du drückst dich so deutlich aus wie sean.shn" Meine Beiträge * Meine GTA-Spiele * GTA 5 * GTA Online Meine Lieblingscharakter *Franklin Clinton *der Typ aus InFamous: Second Son *Yusuf Amir :3 Meine beliebtesten Seiten * Hier kannst ich Links zu meinen beliebtesten Artikeln im Wiki hinzufügen! * Link auf Seite #2 * Link auf Seite #3